It has long been known that fruit bearing trees require pruning periodically in order that they will bear well. Although it is basically economical to utilize substantially all of one's acreage fully when planting trees, when a comparatively large number of trees have been planted they tend to grow together, and thus to some extent shutting out needed sunlight.
Hedging machines have been marketed for a number of years, with these machines having booms that extend substantially vertically, and upon which a plurality of large diameter, rapidly rotatable saw blades are disposed. These blades are located fairly close together, and when a machine carrying these saw booms is moved along between two essentially parallel rows of trees, the saw blades bring about a rapid cutting of the limbs extending out overly far from each tree. As a result, effective passageways are maintained between the trees, fruit grows well upon the resulting new growth, the better availability of sunlight results in better tree health and a better crop, and the fruit is much easier to harvest.
Some citrus trees grow rapidly on top, and take on what is sometimes referred to as wild growth. Therefore, there have also been on the market for a number of years, so-called topping machines, with such machines having saw carrying booms that extend generally horizontally at elevated locations essentially corresponding to the desired height for the trees of the groove or orchard. The machine passing along between two rows of trees makes it possible for rapidly rotating saw blades to achieve a topping action that not only minimizes such wild growth, but also it results in new growth that encourages the bearing of additional fruit. The saw blades of a topping machine are likewise power driven, and upon such vehicle being pulled along between the rows of trees of a groove or orchard, the trees contacted by the saw blades can be brought to a uniform height.
As is obvious when the size and complexity of these two types of machines are taken into consideration, they are necessarily quite expensive, and would be a major expenditure for a grove owner, especially when it is realized that the possession of one type of machine does not enable the function of the other type of machine to be carried out, with it therefore being necessary for the grove or orchard owner to buy or rent both types of machines in order for a complete tree trimming operation to be performed.